


Those Left Behind

by scifisentai



Category: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifisentai/pseuds/scifisentai
Summary: A brief scene for the end of Hurricanger vs Abaranger, containing spoilers for the Hurricanger finale.





	Those Left Behind

Yousuke wasn’t sure quite why they’d congregated here. They all had their individual lives to get back to, lives that had been put on hold to take out the evil Wendinu and Furabijou had released. He still wasn’t entirely sure on how they’d been resurrected though, let alone how they’d managed to release something that was possibly even more evil than Tau Zant. But it didn’t matter now, because for the first time in over a year they were all back together again. And for some reason they’d ended up on the cliffs looking over the beach where they’d finally defeated Tau Zanto and the Evil Force. The evil that both Shurikenger and Gozen-sama had died fighting.

The image of Gozen-sama swam before his eyes as he stared out over the ocean and he blinked fiercely in the face of the wind. _I promised I’d protect you_ , he thought, throat tightening. _Even when I was an old man, I said. And I failed._ The image in his mind changed, returning him to the moment of her death, five hundred years pouring into her body now that she was no longer the seal for the Dark Stone.

Her death had only been the first for Shurikenger had followed not long after, killing Satarakura by setting Sky God into self destruct mode, sacrificing himself to take out Jakanja’s Sixth Spear. And then it had seemed as if everyone else had died as well, leaving only himself, Kouta and Nanami to battle Tau Zant. He remembered only too vividly the pain of realising that practically everyone he cared about was gone and if Kouta and Nanami hadn’t been there… well, he wasn’t sure that he would have given up, but he would definitely have gotten himself killed doing something incredibly stupid. Like taking on an extremely powerful evil all by himself. Even at the time, only the memory of the others and everything they’d sacrificed themselves for had kept him going.

He started in surprise as something brushed against him and it took a moment for it to sink in that Ikkou had moved to stand beside him. He smiled, reassured by the simple sight of Ikkou standing right next to him; the man hadn’t died that day, even if it was only due to the interference of his element protecting him and Isshu. His spirits lifting, Yousuke turned his gaze from Ikkou to the others. Kouta was sitting on the ground, looking out over the sea, while Nanami and Isshu were standing not far away, doing likewise. At some point though, they’d joined hands as they stood there and he wondered if it had been an entirely conscious action.

“He should ask her out already,” he muttered. It wasn’t as if it weren’t obvious that Isshu was interested and Nanami was no better. They should just stop dancing around each other and _do_ something about it.

“He did,” Ikkou said softly, right by his ear. “When they were in Spain. She said no.”

Yousuke gave him a dubious look. “He asked her out while they were on a mission?”

Ikkou shrugged and Yousuke sighed. “Well, that’s why she said no,” he replied. Nanami had come a long way since becoming Hurricane Blue, they all had, and she wouldn’t compromise a mission simply to go on a date. Probably.

Ikkou shrugged again. “They don’t seem too unhappy about it.”

“No,” Yousuke agreed. They really didn’t. Although Isshu would probably turn into a stammering wreck once the spell broke. It was always mind-boggling how one of the deadliest warriors on the face of the planet could become so tongue tied and clumsy around Nanami. All he could put it down to was that love did strange things to you: previously rational people became babbling idiots, willing to utterly humiliate themselves for one person. It was ridiculous.

Then again, he’d never really been good with girls, something Nanami was fond of pointing out. Besides, who needed girls anyway? It was a headache he didn’t need. Beside him Ikkou snorted softly and Yousuke turned to him with a grin. “Think we should help out?”

“I think,” Ikkou replied, “that we should leave them to figure things out on their own. They’ll get there eventually.”

It was Yousuke’s turn to shrug. Privately he thought that Nanami might just get tired of waiting and take matters into her own hands. Whether or not Isshu would say anything before that happened, he couldn’t say. Ikkou would probably have a better idea than he did. He briefly considered pressing the point, then decided against it. Getting Ikkou to change his mind about something was all but impossible; a lesson he’d learned well (or not so well sometimes) over the year that they’d known each other. Then again, Ikkou could be extremely unpredictable so Yousuke couldn’t really say for sure whether this was something that Ikkou would change his mind about or not.

Turning his thoughts away from Ikkou in annoyance, Yousuke returned his gaze to the ocean. _We’re still going_ , he told her. We’re still protecting the world. We won’t let you down. And we won’t forget you.


End file.
